Brood's War
by Fallen-Ryu
Summary: A spin-off from Swarm of War By VexMaster, read the original  his version . M rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank VexMaster for allowing me to make my own version of his own unique story The Swarm of War, some units and events may be similar from his story but the rest is mine, also we are sharing info on creatures were making and he's helping balancing out my own creations (I thank you for that Vex)**

**Brood's War**

**Chapter 1**

'_What the?'_

Alex noticed everything around him was dark, as in dead dark that no one without night vision can see in. The only thing that seemed to be around him was a heartbeat, though as he began to panic on why he couldn't move or talk he felt immense pressure surrounding him, though not painful it felt like something was pushing him out of a toothpaste tub…when he reached the point of no return he felt the warmth leave him as he was forced out of whatever the hell it was.

Then came the fun part of the ordeal, sliding down some wet slippery slope at a sharp angle like going down a fast waterslide…he hoped something soft was at the bottom as he didn't want to meet the ground…

When Alex did hit the ground it felt…strange to say the least…like landing on a hardened form of jello…he remained still for a few moments before trying out body motor skills…

'_Okay lets the try arms…nope nothing, okay left leg, right I definitely felt something but who the hell has 4 left legs! Ok now the right leg…same results…dammit! What the heck am I? I know im going to regret opening my damn eyes….but lets see where am I at!'_

As Alex opened his eyes what he saw in front of him sent him into a frozen deer in the headlights look…in front of him was a massive hill of purplish flesh and what looked like carapace from some kind of insect….and the very interesting thing was….it was alive!

It shocked Alex to the core from what his 21 year long life had ever seen….then he noticed the ground was softer then normal….so when he slowly tore his new eyes downwards he caught sight of purplish…

'_Ground is not purple…nor does it have vein like appearance…yes this has to be a dream, must be a dream must be a dream , this has got to be a dream!'_

He slowly looked over as he felt something hit him in the back…or what felt like his back…as he looked he saw a large crab like creature with its wings keeping it steadily afloat by vibrations…however he recognized the creature after a few seconds and froze again panicking….then he looked over at the thing that had brushed up against him….

A Zerg larva….he looked at himself by "curling up" and comparing himself to the larva

He was a damn Zerg Larva!

'_Son…of…a…'_

Truly there was no wording that could be used for this situation as a larva stared at another larva that was going around munching on creep with an open mouth with finger sized tendrils dipping down similar to one when they see something incredibly cool/dumb/or plain as hell not supposed to happen….

Alex Findley was a gamer, and no he wasn't related to a typhus Findley, though he did somewhat like the man and never did like the way blizzard finished him off…a cornered man backed into a corner that couldn't get out…what looked like a sweet damn deal from heaven made by the devil turned out to be his damn ending…a damn shame.

Well he wasn't much of a gamer, usually playing on the computer and such and being just himself, he had played war hammer a few times and liked to read the stories about the space marines, he even played a few of the dawn of war series games. He also liked star raft, often playing the game when younger on all the races, however the zerg was his favorite, don't get him wrong he liked the terran and protoss well enough but the zerg were an alien creature that had no humanity in it, it was just so alien…

In star craft 2 when it had come out the first thing he tried was the campaign…and truly he had plyed it well…on normal that was, he never did finish it on hard mode, though he did learn some tricks that zerg players used with online games and knew an early rush with zerglings was usually the best way to go against a unskilled terran player….

He did always have a old friendly heart for the old games the company blizzard made but the star craft series one had been one of the few first games he was ever hooked on, and even with dawn of war 2 coming into play he did play the game every now and then just for fun.

Though when younger he loved the tyranids race as it reminded him of the zerg, often he would think for awhile on the similarities on the two species but were so different it wasn't even funny.

He never thought that when he had gone to a friends house to drop off a new copy of star craft 2 would be this life's ending chapter for him, for as he walked across the street art a stoplight he never though that someone would be dumb enough in broad daylight to run the speed light and hit him as he walked ¾ of the way across the street, nor did he think that the driver didn't see him as they took a second to look down at their phone to send a message to a friend…

He never even felt it when the truck hit him

'_Okay lets try to think this trough…I was walking to my friends house on his birthday which I bet I've missed by now…and I was crossing the….road….fuck…..I knew I should've looked both damn ways instead of listening to music! Dammit! Okay calm down now…so…I guess im a zerg larva now huh…funny…'_

Now logically Alex would be freaking out right now, but after a few minutes of panicking and looking around like a mad larva he came to accept this position…he still felt guilt from leaving his family and such like that and not even being their for a what seemed to be lifetime friends another year of survival…but he would just go with the flow as he always did…

Now as he felt true acceptance as his new life as a larva, he felt excitement as to what he might be…would he be a zerglings? It would be interesting and weird to be in two places at once but it was basically cannon fodder for the zerg…maybe a hydralisk? Nah while the spines looked cool and stuff they seem to go as fast as the zerglings…maybe a ultralisk? Yeah that would be cool as hell! Able to take a nuke and shrug it off like nothing! But then again he could be a mutalisk flying over the land and going into the stars! So many possibilities!

'_Well I hope I turn into something useful….soon…'_

While waiting was a good point in wasting his time, a new priority soon took route…the main little thing called hunger.

'_That just looks plain gross…'_

He stared with a slight disgusted look as he saw larva eating the creep as they would eat jello, but soon hunger overcame him and he leaned down slowly and with ever bit a carefulness he took his first small mouthful of creep.

'_Not bad…taste's like that time me and my dad made that oatmeal…looks similar to gruel…..made me feel like a cow…but this has this beat by allot in the toughness department…'_

Soon Alex began eating more and more creep like a nut job, when he actually felt full he noticed that a small area in front of him the size of a fist was devoid of creep for a moment before it sealed itself shut…it amused him to think he ate so much so readily…as he looked around he noticed that when he had first came out of the hatchery it was sunrise flowing over the clouds as snow dropped from above, but now it was close to sunset if the shadows had to be correct and the way things were getting dark. He also felt bigger and heavier…not by much but enough to get his attention.

As he looked himself over he saw that he was a segment longer and had a extra pair of legs making 10 legs in total now…it amused him to be so much bigger then the other larva but a simple fact occurred to him…

'_Am I a special zerg or something? Maybe ill be a devouring one or maybe a hunter killer!'_

As he fell asleep from the exertions of the day he felt the presence of the mind the zerg seemed to follow…it seemed empty and devoid…he kept himself away from it as it felt just…wrong…to be close to it.

By next morning he was awoken by the large body of a queen that had moved to the hatchery…he watched as it sprayed its mucus to induce more larva production growing on…curiosity moved him into looking at his surroundings of the zerg base…then he saw his brother larva all going into cocoons.

Then a kind of voice echoed into his head to become an overlord…

That sucked….big time…as usually overlords were used for transportation in star craft 1, but with the nydus worm canal that usually fell into damn disuse and ignorance…and while the overlords were important to the zerg race they just didn't have the punch needed for anything…hell in starcratf 2 you had to evolve them into overseers to be able to do anything…and usually players didn't even use them hat much…

Again the voice called for him to be a overlord and so he fell into dismay he waited…and waited…after an hour of sitting around bored out of his mind (if that was possible) he saw a drone had hatched…and a idea came to him slowly…it was like this power…could it be?

Could he be any zerg he wanted?

Well it was possible that if he was "reincarnated" that his mind and soul had transferred to another creature…this meant that…he had some power over what he wanted to be!

Quickly acting on this he began to eat, and eat and eat….until 2 days later he had grown up to 12 pairs of legs and was the zerg of a 8 feet long larva…the zerg mostly ignore him besides moving around him during that time and he kept his eating habits from devouring to much of the creep, by the time he was done he had collected a total of 500 minerals in his form and 150 vespene gas…and was heavy enough for his legs to be strained under his weight even with all them working closely together like a centipede.

Then as he watched during that time of larva turning into all sorts of zerg…he watch the process closely to learn how to do so, by his examinations he saw that usually "bit" their tails, and then they wove the cocoon…maybe…the biting the tail must have something to do with taping into the main zerg hives DNA complex or something along those lines…he never was a science freak but did understand some principles…

Taking a great risk he slowly and gently bit his tail…

'_WOA!'_

When Alex had bit his tail all he saw was a large complex of webbing and strands untold complexity flood his mind, he saw all sorts of zerg from drone, zerglings, overlord, hydralisk and so on. He smiled in his mind but an idea flooded him before he chose the drone option….he turned to the overlord option with a curiosity…and then an idea formed in his skull and he mentally grinned at the cunningness…

He dove into the overlord option and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>'<em>What the heck? How long was I out for?'<em>

Alex opened his eyes…or rather the film from his eyes …it quickly grew to tight to fit in the cocoon his larva form had spun and immediately like an instinct he sprung forth, and hovered in the air by the large balloon like body…his two giant hanging claws and many tendrils drifting underneath him felt the cold breeze of the air…his sensory organs detected to many things at once he became stilled by it, before he moved on and took in his form by via psyonic energy the overlord had, it seemed that he was "larger" then normal overlords and had a thicker carapace to boot…good protection was always nice but he had a plan to enact…if it failed, he would have a VERY boring life ahead of him until he died from some anti air proton blast or something.

He turned his attention to the large brood of drones mining away at the mineral crystals at the base…focusing his energy in towards them he mentally commanded one to stop…and to his surprise the drone had stopped moving…quickly he ordered it to turn around…again it did what he said.

If Alex was human he would've laughed his ass off…but as now a new zerg unit he had a idea and he ordered the drone to continue mining operations as he felt the mineral count go up…once it was at a satisfactory level after a couple of hours he ordered it to gather vespene gas, once again it did so…during the time he had "commandeered" 4 zerglings and 1 hydralisk and a additional drone to complete the task ahead.

Quickly once he had his mineral count he ordered his small warrior brood to start a 'patrol' to scout for a good base layout after a hour or two he his scouts had reported a good spot. Now thankfully it was close enough to the main brood nest that he could receive help if needed but far enough that he didn't need to worry about the hive expanding this way, as he guessed it felt that the new location was 'its' own, intresting, this could be taken advantage of...

Quickly he drifted over there with the two drones inside of his form and deposited them at the site, once there he saw it was a good clearing and was situated on a large cliff with a sharp slope being the only way up, a good spot and it had two mineral clusters and a vespene vent a to boot! A very lucky find indeed! Accessing the zerg hive mind but staying far enough so that whatever that presence was didn't notice him he learned few things, 1) He was on braxis which helped out allot! You need to know what planet your on and so forth, 2) the zerg infestation was quite big so he didn't need to worry about much protoss presence or terran and 3) if he remembered correctly during his summer he had read before his death a good fan fiction that had been similar to his new life...intresting.

Quite the find indeed if he had to say…also his form vibrated as he 'laughed; at the irony…he wondered if "James" was on Auir at this moment? But he quickly stuffed that thought down, as the death of the Overmind had scarred this zerg on all of the world's severely, and it was only due to the genetics and Kerrigan's powers that allowed Kerrigan to regain some measure of control of the zerg after the brood war, soon after it on braxis she all but adandoened the zerg hive on deeming not worthy of her time after the brood war due to Braxis position in the Koprulu Sector.

Throwing those thoughts away he turned his attention to his new hive cluster he had one drone grow into a hatchery and the second grow into a vespene geyser, with those two gone he turned his own attention to a zerg patrol in the woods nearby…quickly he extending his control and was surprised that they reacted! He noticed that he may be able to control two times the amount of zerg that a normal overlord should have as he now day 3 hydralisk and 10 zerglings all gathered around his base, with a 2 overlords guiding their actions as he never could do much micromanaging.

When it was completed in the day without any interruptions he immediately morphed a drone to start his production, with his early units he had to guard the entrance he quickly built up his economy…and had moved his consciousness into the hatchery itself….being now able to sense every zerg he control and had the idea of what the area was like similar to when he had played starcratf 2 (maybe it was his mind making the similarity so he wouldn't be freaking out so badly?) also another thing he found was that any larva his hatchery had spawned was now his…like the drone he created! This meant that he had his own swarm to make as his own…as his colony grew and his overlord massed…he focus on economy first and foremost trying to get as many drones gathering vespene and minerals at once…preferably 3 at a crystal formation…when he had reach a grand total of 60 drones he then move onto buildings, using the drones on vespene gas preferably without their vespene burdens. When he had grown his base into a full scale hive did he make military units by the dozens with the use of his queen he had made early on.

When he had fully gotten his base up and running did he search out more mineral clusters….thankfully he didn't have to micromanage each of his drones as bad since he had chosen the overlord option…he smirked mentally with smugness at James for not thinking of the overlords ability to control units, though he had to thank himself for eating for two days straight...he didn't really want to go through that again and that risk had really payed off...maybe he should do it more often?

Then had just noticed how damn cold Braxis was...he was lucky once again to have a strong hive cluster to be born into or he wouldnt have made it past the first storm that had rolled in, like the one heading his way, quickly he had his zerg swarm around the base, using their bodies to keep the cold at bay untill the storm died down after a few hours, he was once againt thankful that overlords can witstand the elements easily..

* * *

><p>It had been a week since he had gotten his hatchery built *a fast pace usage of larva ability the queen had and drone making* his two new hive clusters had gotten up and running and had been connected via his main hives nydus worm canal that he had…discreetly dug up from the zergs main hive consciousness…so far he had 4 spin crawlers at each of the two outlying bases and 9 at his main hives entrance, 3 being near the resource production area, and with 3 spore crawlers at each base and 9 *with 4 at his resource zone* he had a good defense against any sort of attack.<p>

He had the presence of mind to "send" a few zerglings back with orders keep an eye on the main colony he had spawned from. It made sense that if Kerrigan exerted anymore control on Braxis or had a change of heart (unlikely) he would be found out, the main hive sent a mental order for his base to send a patrol of minions to search the old protoss base in the west, when he had received it he instantly jumped at the idea, and he quickly moved his 6 zerglings acompanied by a hydralisk to the location...and found a fully functional warp gate! thinking quickly he sent a overlord to the location...and had it "squeeze" into the gate, needless to say the gate would be broken afterwards...but the effect was worth it in his oppinoin as the gate opened to one of the last functional warp gates on auir, somehow the protoss had frogotten this gate in a largely remote area...but then again the pisonic storms that happened here would be an effective barrier to a species that thrived on energy...soon he sent his patrol through the gate and started a small exploration...though he noticed his control over his units was beginning to fade...fast! as they got furthur from the gate his vision of them in his mind became blury as the zerg hive minds presence on Auir was stronger then his own...

Quickly he move his patrol around trying to get as much information as possible before they fell into the hands of the swarm, as they did he wiped their minds clean of braxis as he didnt want any information getting to Auirs brood and maybe into kerrigans hands...

The queen bitch of the universe really would tear his brood limb from limb if she found him out...

So he turned his attention to the planet braxis, Alex mentally frown on how to take control of such a planet as he never really went to war before, but he didnt play enough strategy games to know that he needed a element of suprise, then he turned his attention to a new base with only 2 overlords, currently his brood was "allied" with the main brood on braxis, so he knew what they knew for the time being untill his brood is deemed a threat, so preparing for the occasion he created more flyers and overlrods, his plan was to rid the zerg bases with his flyers and use his overlords and overseers control along with his Old overlord, which by the way was much larger then a regular overlord...maybe it mutated or somthing? He pulled himself from those thoughts, conquer the planet now worry about genetic experimentation later.

Frist off the plan went off without a hitch, he sent his mutalisks and curroptors as a guise of lending air support, before he had them quickly lash out at the overlords at the small zerg outpost, thinking quick he had his now 6 overlords "block" off the 2 overlords contact with the main brood, and then he moved them into position as they had died...unlike the game though the corpses remained where they were to slowly freeze/rot away. mentally smiling he put his plan into action of several smaller zerg bases all the while building up his brood untill his zerg brood had surrounded the main hive cluster on braxis, thinking carefully he genntly pried into the zerg hive mind and found the hero units that were on braxis had been moved away, possibly to char after the war. this had been all acomplished in the course of 2 months of planning and moving carefully, as well as freezing his zerg hive mind's butt off from the cold braxis show, while it had its occasional volcano vent he really wished he was on minhoff or somthing, at least he would be warm.

Smiling once again with an army ready to begin the seige on the main hive cluster he sent the mental order across the ice planet, if he had been more human these days he wouldve laughed at the star wars refference...

_'initiate order 66'_

Instantly across the small planet ice world numerous minions under alexs brood turned on their former comrades, ultralisks tore apart zerglings and hydralisks while hydralisks shot down mutalisks and overlords while his own overlords began to take control of the smaller clusters and using them to boost his own base. finally after a week of fighting he had taken approximetly 68% of the planet, while the smaller zerg bases scattered across the planet tried to keep his zerg at bay the seige on the hive cluster wasnt going well, the fact that time had allowed the massive hives to grow even larger and the defenses to be even more numerous he had to give a hand to the cerebrate, it sure knew how to make a hive cluster defensive network...numerous times he had swarmed zerglings and banelings covered by roaches and the occasional hydralisk as well as a ultralisk or two with a infestor giving support, the damn hive had lurkers at key points of the network judging from the large spines errupting from the ground...thankfully he had his overlords keep the hive from sending a distress signal to the other broods about his takeover.

It took a week of constant sending of units via nydus worm canal to attack the forifications and defenders and bomardment from old style gaurdians and brood lords before the main hive clusters outer defenses fell, after killing the lurkers that by using the overseers to watch for them and any other nasty suprises the cerebrate had left beheind.

Alex grinned as his zerg began attacking the inner defensive area around the main hive, within the hour he had quickly eliminated most of the defenders, he left all but the defensive style buildings up as he wanted this hive cluster for his own, so useing them as blocks for both sides caused what could only be described as street fighting in the zerg hive structure he had finally emerged victorious as the final overlord was slain, his own moved in with the old overlord gaining control of the hive cluster. strangely enough one of his ultralisks had taken and killed a larger then normal zerg queen who had sprouted somthing about serving him due to his stength, he shrugged it off not caring really as he now moved his new hive cluster to fully explore the planet, he never did forget that warpgate or that there may be another out there...

After a month of searching and managing his new planet his zerg reported the old protoss base in the east, thinking carefully he moved his underlings closer to find it had been adandoened by the protoss. finding 8 pylons and the buildings he formed a plan for zeretual on Auir, all he needed was to "reverse" warp the base to a location of his choosing, taking control of the Nexus was hard to do as he had to have the curropters and the zerg queens plant curroption and creep tumors all along the inside of the nexus, smirking as he now took full control of the base due to the "infested" Nexus he then began to reverse the warp in effect of several buildings to the old location of the overmind, giving Zeratual the buildings and strangely enough warriors needed to get to the tendrils of the overmind.

* * *

><p>Afterwards he had his brood begin to make a leviathan for space travel, he wanted one large enough for his brood on braxis to travel around with as well as be able to make a "quick" base with the landing sacks, so he had it slowly grow in the span of 3 months all the while gathering up all the resources and minions needed to travel, he had several stops to make along the way to becoming the new overmind of the zerg, also he had plans for his own unique body. He didnt want to be some gaint bloated eyeball brain thing, no after some thinking he made a plan after thinking of the "hidden" mission in starcraft 2, the hybrid at that station at castanar...he really wanted that kind of power to lead his brood, and eventually maybe even wage war with the dark voice itself! No one was going to take away his new power...no one.<p>

Quickly he moved his brood together and had them pack into a waiting leviathan that had hatched, and as well as picking up the 8 pylons that he had recently found out increased his control of his zerg, thinking on it he remembered that there was a xel-naga ship out there with 4 underpowered crystals...perhapes.

putting the idea off he moved his brood into the leviathan and the overlords, except for the 8 that had the pylons, these were necessary for the next step of his plan agains the hybrid, he neevr did really know much about them just some of its capabilities...but he truly wanted to make sure everything was set for when he tried to take char after kerrrigan is deinfested by the artifacts pulse.

With his fleet he moved about the stars for several days, until he came upon the Xel-naga space ship, excited at the find Alex moved his fleet into the ruins of the battle that had been fought, coming across wreckage of terran ships and the talderiem fleet that had been here, mostly it seemed none of the terran's had risked their battle cruisers in the rip fields and had taken them all out, thankfully as he didnt want to deal with the rip feilds tearing his zerg apart at a molecular level. They had also left the 4 massive Xel-naga crystals! He sent his leviathan to pick them up with its large spine crawler tentacles under its side and then place them inside of itself similar to an overlord making some room by expanding itself so that the zerg that were cocooned in landing sacs werent squashed together. As soon as that was complete he saw a large fleet of battle cruisers and other ships enter the system. Quickly he moved his scourge to screen his escape as the fleet began to move into attack position.

As soon as the leviathan was out of reach away from the range of the terran battle cruiser guns he sent his scourge into a suicide charge agaisnt the terran fleet, he easily lost a quester of his scourge at the maximum range of the battle cruisers, andother quarter as they reached mid point and the third quarter as they appraocvhed the ships, he mentally sent the command as the leviathan opened a warp rift to spread out the damage amoung the ships, who knew if somone important was on board?

Then Alex then quickly he had his leviathan open up to real space as soon as they were away from the Xel-naga ship and have the overseers he had evolved look for the coordinates of Castanar…quickly finding it he moved his entire brood to the sector, and was almost overcome by the sheer psyonic rage that seemed to emit from the station itself! Recoving slowly he moved his overseers and overlords that had no units in them close to the station and then moved the pylon overlords closer to the station itself, feeling te psyonic connection strengthen amoung the overseers and overlords he moved te leviathan close enough that if it had to be brought into play then it will, he almost moved his brood lords as well to ensure that the hybrid didnt try to take over his zerg while he fought it. then Alex began a mental war with the hybrid within.

In a span of five minutes Alex had a tug o war match with the hybrid using his overlords and overseers aiding him in the mental war…the sheer chaos the hybrid unleashed in the mind war was nearly made him its slave several times but he guessed that he was lucky to have those pylons, because whenever it seemed like Alex was to lose he noticed energy fill him up enough to keep the hybrid in check from making his brood its slaves. after a half hour of mental warfare Alex grew frustrated and angry at the thing, it just wouldnt let him in, so far he had to carve his way through its mental defenses, while it was strong it didnt have the back-up he did, but it had experiance and a stronger will then he had anticipated. Tired of this little game he then moved his leviathan closer to the station the effect was immediate…the Xel-naga pylons glowed with energy all the sudden witin the leviathan making it glow a tealish green color and the hybrid SCREAMED in agony as its mental powers were drained and then charge out into the open roaring in rage.

Alex taking advantage of the situation moved his brood to begin to attack the hybrid to bring it to its knees with his brood lords, the broodlings while not strong themselves constabntly bombarding the hybrid, even with its DNA comsumption to regenerate the damage done it couldnt keep up with the numerous attack's it until it was driven to the floor in exhaustion which was damn hard to do to a zerg, probably even harder to do to the hybrid's with their sheer strength!

After the Hybrid had fallen and its mental defenses were wiped out Alex sent all his full mental might to make it a part of his brood, and it worked barely, and then he moved his mind into the hybrids body after ensuring it wont get up, Alex twitched for the frist time in a span of a month in his new body…it felt, amazing...no wonder why the xel-naga choose to be reborn in such a way, but the body felt, wrong somehow...maybe it wasnt meant to be hybridized? it didnt matter now as he now had a new body to use, he mentally and almost physically smiled at the process. Then he "frowned" as he felt a similar signiture to this bodies power...

'_I wonder…' _

moving towards the wall he lashed out with his 4 claws and rent apart the metal with pathetic ease, with wide eyes he looked at his form and the 4 deadly tendrils on his back acting similar to that Spiderman's movie doctor octopus or something's 4 tendrils except with zerg claws at their ends.

A real nasty treat, with his new body he quickly began to explore the place that had been ruined taking control of any zerg nearby and well as using his newfound abilities to kill insane protoss zealots and such…when he arrived near the location of where his new body had rested he found a vat…with a creature similar to the hybrid ravenger but different, it seemed mengsk had a few other toys to mess with...

'_A hybrid destroyer!'_

He couldn't believe his luck that it was just in its finishing stages ready to be released. Quickly he had the vat moved outside near the crystals range and when it awoke to pain and agony…its mind to fell quickly to his mental strength of his new bodies power, as well as his pylon overlords and the xel-naga crystals within the leviathan, strangely enough its carapce was now a titnted teal...intrresting, with the two hybrids under his control he moved them inside the leviathan and then had them stand close enough to each other to surround them in creep his idea had formed inside his mind of what he wanted in his new body…the power of the destroyer hybrid and the unstoppable strength of the hybrid ravenger, with the plan set in his mind he sent out a mental evil laugh at the thought of such power, his two hybrids surrounded in a crystallis much larger then the one kerrigan was in during the original starcraft game was kept near the heart of the leviathan, protected by numerous zerg as well as being surrounded by the 4 xel-naga artifacts.

* * *

><p>As he entered the warp space he felt Kerrigan's call to Char, not the best place for him if she found out what he had in store but with his resistance and the hybrids power, protoss pylons, and Xel-naga crystals he was sure he could resist the impulse of the artifact and kerrigans conrol.<p>

As he left for char he had left behind any older styled units like the guardians his fleet and the giant devourers….couldn't have Kerrigan get suspicious now could he? after all nearly all the zerg were "evolved" in the way nowdays, a shame as the devourer was quite useful in its acid spray weakening the armour in airial units, perhaps she wont notice if he had at least 30 or so of them hidden amoungest his small brood fleet...

Alex mentally smiled as he prepared his small but powerful brood (as he previously before leaving Braxis evolved his brood to its most maximum level) for the transit from Castanar to Char. Slowly he moved his overlords to the middle of the formation around the leviathan while mutalisks were set to be the rear and forward gaurds, he also split the devbourers into 2 teams to ensure the right and left sides were covered while scourge were made as the "screen" to take as many hits as possible like a small cloud of living lfying bombs. His brood lords also were amoung his overlords while the overseers were at the front as their percise senses could find a needle in a galaxy in the span of 5 minutes due to their acute senses. However it also took the overseers to open the frist part of the warp rift to another system and the leviathan to do the rest, quickly as the warp rift opened he moved his fleet into it while making sure that he had left no zerg beheind...for if he wanted to ensure that he could take char after kerrigans fall, he would need all the help he could get.

When Alex's brood finally exited the warp rift he came upon the sight of war itself, the battle cruisers were facing off the zerg mutalisk and curroptor attacks while scourge flew in between slamming themselves into the dominian battle cruisers...every now and then a raynors raider ship would come under fire but for some strange reason some kind of invisable force would negate most of the damage to the small fleet of raiders. thinking fast he had his overseers tap into the hive mind, after a moment of reveiwing the battlefeild it seemed that raynor had attacked the air support station, as he couldnt sense much zerg there and the leviathan that had once lived there was now a floating carcass. Strange thing was while large his own leviathan was at least 1/2 times larger then kerrigans own. He wondered if it was some kind of evolution or the fact that maybe it was a hurried hatch, not a good thing for a zerg to be hatched early as it lead to weakness, and the brood could never have any sort of weakness...

As he moved his fleet close but not close enough for the dominain to engage he had his overseers test the space around him, the wreckage from multiple ships and carcasses from hundreds of thousands of zerg floated in space, he noticed that a good portion of the fleet began to desend into the atmosphere to where he guessed the main hive was, and thanks to his overseers he had the "honor" of hearing one of more influental speeches raynor had to say during his life.

listening closely and almost "seeing" the scene reminded him of his past as a full human, he smiled as he felt he could give a...nudge in the right direction, after all no one could say that he didnt turn all that heartless could they?

With patience he formed his plan, to rid most of the zerg around the planet he would have to sacrifice 2 of his pylon overlords and his numerous other empty overlords, but with their pysonic power disrupting kerrigans brood it would give them a fighting chance on taking the artifact and giving her hell, with that in mind he sent out his overlords supported by scourge to charge to the "mouth of hell" as they would call it...then he felt it.

The pull

The call of the artifact, it was so sweet, so loud, he had almost turned his entire brood to charge headlong to it but for some reason his sense of self was regained...never again would he curse the protoss or the xel-naga as he had a feeling that the pylons had helped him out once again. with a sudden fear echoing within his mind he had his brood go to the farthest reach of the system as he could all the while resisting the stronger and stronger impulse to charge headlong to the artifact, he had only made it a few miles before it started become to much and he had his brood open a quickened warp rift, it was slightly unstable but at the moment Alex didnt care as the artifact seemed to be pulling bits of his sense of self into it. With a cry of rage and pain he charged his small fleet of zerg into the warp rift as the final burst from the artifact washed over and burned all zerg in its path, as soon as it hit the closeing warp rift things turned from bad to hell in a handbasket.

Alex screamed in pain as he felt his several month long control of HIS swarm lessen and his own sense of self and identity be washed away by the artifacts power, as he was being erased he held onto every last bit of his power and sent his mind into the merging hybrids cocoon, which had lessened in width and height, but still remained 8 feet tall to be percise. However he had made one miscalculation, the artifacts power washed over the Xel-naga crystals and had awakened them from their slumber, they hummed with energy increasing the power of the artifact's pulse while in the rift, with one final cry Alex was wiped from existance leaving beheined a legacy that would one day be the greatest thing the zerg and feared by any other race will ever see as it would lead the swarm into true purity of essence...


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's the second chapter, now things for the story will really heat up!

I do NOT own starcratf 2 and war hammer 40K, I also don't own several units that may or may not appear later on in the story, I do own some of them but the bigger ones wont show up till later in the chapters.

Now onto the hive clusters!

* * *

><p>'<em>Who am I?'<em>

I awakened from my sleep.

'_Where am I?'_

I was in a cocoon of some sorts, having no clue to what I was or who I am.

Then information from some source flowed into my mind, the memories and knowledge from the past echoed through my head like a ton of bricks in a hollow canyon. The information from my brood also rained upon me, all asleep besides the ones guiding us within themselves…

'_Am I Alex Findley?, No, im not…im something else…'_

I am not Alex nor was I a Zerg, then the memory of Alex's "Death" hit me, the memory of searing pain and the tugging on my consciousness from the artifacts pulse, but something had happened while in the warp rift, Alex did die, but I was reborn from his ashes, the bits of him had melded with the Zerg hive mind structure and the power of the Xel-Naga had flowed into the bonding, cementing it, strengthening it.

I was a new being…

I couldn't find out what I was as the hybrid within the cocoon now that I recognize it as such, couldn't be it for my connection to the rest of the brood was far to powerful for any one mind, no I was something new, my mind could not die, be dispersed yes for a very short time but not truly killed. I could feel the touch of every Zerg within my grasp, their minds my own…I am the Zerg, a new Overmind. With the Xel-naga's power and the genetic memories of the Zerg in play I could do things that not even Alex could dream of to the swarm, I could make changes that could create new species of Zerg without the need of new genetic material but such a cost could only be done by a truly powerful hive cluster with at least 3 star systems worth of resources being plundered, I could also mutate my swarm into stronger, better versions but that would have to wait…

I made a mental smile as I sat through the warp rift within my leviathan inside the hybrid…the body itself was coming along nicely and would only need two more weeks before it was ready to hatch.

However things had to come first before experimentation, I had my leviathan and the brood I had open the rift to real space, when I arrived there I took a inventory of my brood.

I had two corrupters left, no scourge, six mutalisk and one brood lord for my aerial support. I felt a sense of disappointment the devourers hand not made it with my brood from the artifacts burning pulse. The brood lord was covered and blood and severely weakened from its flight and the two corrupters were close to half of their health from what my mind sensed.

I also had all six of my pylon overlords with me, which was good as the pylons seemed to be still filled with power and three overseers, and to my strange joy the old overlord that had been by "my" side since when Alex first hatched as a larva, I then turned my attention into the leviathan itself, somehow it had escaped total harm but had been…changed…from my count it was stronger then an average leviathan and was close to mutating soon from what my genetic view of its structure said, I must hurry and find a world to live on before it uses the Zerg and myself within it to change into whatever it was changing into. I could not risk my remaining Zerg being devoured and used as food for the changing leviathan as its store of creep was extremely low.

Inside of it all the while I sensed countless warriors had reverted to egg form, this was bad as it would take hours or days to fully hatch them again, but also good as it let me use my landing sacs to disperse them at the ground, I also had a few drone's waiting to be used as a hatchery's…I would have to take a full scale head count later as I needed to reach the next stars tem soon.

Using the overseers to project a view of the galaxy I was extremely displeased with my location…

'_CRAP!, were on almost the edge of the galaxy! Arggh, we somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere on the edge of the galaxy and not near any star systems worth enough time for my Zerg to land…looks like its time to go through the damn warp rift again…'_

I really wasn't looking forward to this, as for some reason the warp rift had…changed. it was much more chaotic then normal and the fact that something had tried to attack the warp shield projected by the leviathan, overseers, and overlords.

I had the rift open and sent my Zerg "fleet" into the mouth of the warp rift, it turned out more chaotic then last time about half way through but after I hit the mid point something had tried to attack my Zerg….only for the Xel-naga Pylons to activate and for some reason some kind of scream of agony echoed through the warp, it was not a pleasant sound but afterwards the warp rift turned at least as good as a hurriedly done warp rift in the Koprulu sector, which was far cry from the usual travel means…

Still I didn't trust any sort of shielding against this mess of a warp travel and had my overseers find a way out…right within mercury's distance to the sun, while the Zerg were good at using any form of energy being this close to a sun is asking for one hell of a Carapace Burn. And the turbulence the warp rift had caused actually sent my overseers and overlords projection point by quite a few thousand miles maybe even a star system or two, it was only due to the leviathan that I didn't get to close to the sun of this star system or end up on its surface!

Moving my Zerg away from it I had them examine planets that we had passed, two of them were rock barren worlds of no use to the Zerg while the third had severe storms that could kill my brood if I wasn't careful, which I didn't even go near for fear of wasting the precious few units I still had hatched.

With the use of the suns energy I had my Zerg propel themselves to the fourth planet, now it was not a volcanic or a desert planet to my disappointment as the heat would do the Zerg well and such planets often had rich mineral deposits or thick rich pools of liquids that could be used for mucus by the swarm.

The planet was however green and rich with life I could see, with only one continent but super sized I decided it would make a good world, as I could see different habitats around the planets zones, a vast desert to the western part of the continent, two dense from what it seemed to be tropical rainforests in the south and northern poles and mostly forest and grasslands around the in-between, with large mountains either next to the seas or going through the top and bottom portions of the super continent, indicating that there had been at once three continents but the plates had shifted and merged into what it was now.

With some careful planning I had my Zerg choose the mountain's in the east as there was a good location for a hive cluster, it was near enough for the grasslands to be able to expand, and near enough for the forests for the nutrients needed, also with the mountain's came rich minerals if you dug deep enough and with the sea nearby it would make it an ideal place to gather fish and sea life as the minerals and shells of the animals made good supplements for Carapaces. I was pleased at this and had my Zerg begin their slow descent.

Without many warriors and flyers I had my overlords stick close to the leviathan as it slowly made its way through the atmosphere, and with the Zerg flyers keeping close watch for attackers I descended to the planets surface.

As I didn't wish to risk my brood with landing sacs it had to be a slow an gentle planetary landing. With my brood the way it was I didn't wish for any sort of inconvenience for my landing, which was good to as the brood lord had spotted several wasp like creatures with wings similar to the chimera flyer on Wow, but mostly insectoid body. They were watching for an opportunity to attack my Zerg transports, thankfully I didn't send out my flyers away, but I also don't have much of an idea on what's going on out there unfortunately.

When my brood reached the cloud level I felt that the creep glands had…atrophied during the space travel, but thankfully they were recovering nicely with the moisture of a particularly large nimbus cloud we had drained. The mountain range I had targeted was the size of great Brittan and had several unstable locations in the area.

Looking around carefully with my overseers with a mutalisk each I chose a spot high enough to land safely without ground interference but low enough for forests to grow, thankfully it was a large carving from a ancient glacier that was half way retreating through the canyon. The cold didn't bother me as nothing in this galaxy could be colder then Braxis where Alex had been reborn on.

* * *

><p>I chose a particular shelf spot near enough to a large river to get water for mucus and possible near enough for a lake to gather its small inhabitants for an early supplement for Zerg carapace, but also with good vegetation to use as nutrients for my brood, and it was also close enough to the walls to begin a mining operation if I had to dig for minerals.<p>

The sad thing was there wasn't a single mineral patch to been seen in the mountain or a vespene geyser, but that didn't discourage me from digging into the ground until I had gotten to them.

With my leviathan hovering over the large carving in the moutain I sent out the landing sacs.

When the first few hit I had my overlords generate a small creep carpet for them…but with their still atrophied glands it was pathetically thin and weak and was only sustained from the overlords generation that it didn't die off.

Thankfully my Zerg minions had hatched within the hour of my examinations.

So far I had two ultralisks, one infester, one queen which was nice as her larva ability would make an early growth sustainable also her healing ability I had used immediately on the brood lord to keep it alive as it was showing tiredness from blood loss, eighteen zerglings, six hydralisk and eight roaches. A good starting force for me. I also had twenty drones ready and a small hatchery growing from my landing. Thinking on an idea I had gotten from during my time no matter how far away it felt as a human, I spent two hours rewriting the genetic codes within the hatchery. When I was finished with the hatchery I turned to another problem I had, how was I to get resources with only twenty drones , as it took much more to dig through a mountain to reach a mineral deposit. Contemplating the idea for a good half hour I remembered another idea I had read from VexMaster story as my time as the original Alex. Mentally giving thanks I had my drones dig a large twenty foot wide in diameter and fifteen foot deep hole in the ground. Then I had my two ultralisks start tearing down trees and vegetation not yet consumed by the creep in a bid for survival. Then I had my hydralisk chop them apart with their sharp claws and my zerglings roll the pieces into the pit careful to not fall in the steep slope of the pit, they could climb with ease but I was cautious with my small brood. I had no desire to lose not even one zerglings in this early stage of the swarm.

When the pit was a good half full of vegetation I had my roaches spew their acid over the materials. With the roach acid eating away at the vegetation and turning it into an acidic pit of nutrients I had decided to call it by its original name, the Nutrient Pit, as it was now called thanks to the writer. Shaking my mind off of such things as I needed to survive now and think later I had my drones begin to "dig" into the mountain side, depositing chucks of rock next to the pit to be put in later on. When the pit was half filled with the acid I had my queen plant two creep tumors on either side so as to have the nutrients flow into the hatchery when it was completed. Slowly the creep began to thicken and the mucus the creep had prevented the acid from burning it away as it began to dip inside the pit itself, also I sensed from the creep tumors that the nutrients would be readily available to use for more buildings…at least I didn't have to worry about whenever or not my building times would be slowed because of this Mineral/Vespene geyserless location.

With the nutrients flowing into the creep and the creep carpet thickening to acceptable levels I turned my mind to the 6 pylon carrying overlords. With a interesting idea I had them set their pylons down near the creep carpet and had my queen chip small shards away from them with its sharp and deadly claws and planet them next to the pit. With the crystals drawing energy from the nutrients of the pit and them providing psyonic energy to my hatchery to simulate vespene gas to an extent I was once again pleased. However without the vespene gas in actual quantity I could not make my more advance units, maybe a few roaches when my hatchery finished in a day when it was done mutating but that would be all until I found a good source, perhaps the volcano's in the region may contain some of the gas, I clear those thoughts away and turned my attention to managing my brood.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun set I had my Zerg borrow into the ground with a acceptable creep carpet. With the leviathan keeping watch and my flyers hovering around the area I felt my brood to be quite safe from any dangers this planet may have.<p>

With those last thoughts I turned my attention to the massive leviathan who was close to mutating, carefully I had it set down the cocoon with the four Xel-Naga crystals near it right in front of the hatchery. With the psyonic powers entering the creep and by turn feeding the cocoon with the body of the hybrid within I waited till sunrise as I did not wish for my brood to die so early top anything in the night.

By sunrise the cocoon for the hatchery had grown into its almost complete stage as the drone on board the leviathan had been almost at the point where it would be a free hatchery when it landed, it would be about a few more hours before it fully hatched, and with the sunrise came the time to work with my brood. With the same routine as before only with the acid in the pit drained about a quarter of what it was I continued the same thing as before. Only this time I wanted it to be at nearly full point by sundown, with the clock ticking my brood went to work with the rubble pile getting large and the hole for the mining operation getting larger itself I had my queen planet a creep tumor inside the place while my infester sprayed fungal growths to make the tunnel more stuited for zerg to thrive in and to allow my drones to continue working, and with the creeps effect of making Zerg faster on it the drones made more progress into the moutainside, but it wasnt enough to make any real progress to the hidden mineral deposits i was sure that they were there.

By the time the hatchery was done I had moved one ultralisks to continue the mining operation with its mighty Kaiser blades, they were sharp enough to cut through vegetation no matter how tough with ease and rock with even more ease. Also with the fact they were also fully upgraded I didn't doubt they were some of the strongest minions I had to offer so far.

With the pit being filled with trees and vegetation and the occasional rock being thrown in for their mineral content, I turned my attention inwards, with my own powers I was curious as to what I could do, but without any way of interacting with the world other than through my Zerg I could not know, perhaps Alex was right in a way even if he was arrogant that the hybrid body would be in our best interest. With a slight touch to it I was shocked at the hybrid was coming along, with the four Xel-naga crystals being situated near it I could easily tell it was sending out psyonic signatures on a undetectable level through the planet I was on, nothing serious other then strange dreams but anyone with a psyonic signature of at least terran level 4 it would send images of itself into their minds.

Now I really couldn't risk the hybrid bringing enemies to me nor could I risk stunting its growth, so I waited as the catch twenty two option was before me.

'_Better wait until everything else calms down before things go to hell in a hand basket'_

While I contemplated my decision on my hybrid which was another week off from hatching thankfully, I turned my attention to my remaining ultralisk who was still slicing apart much vegetation, with its kaiser blades i should be able to…quickly having a overseer escorted by two mutalisk I had it examine the large shelf I was on, at one time there been a much larger glacier that had carved through the mountain's as the large U shape continued for a few miles to both the grass lands and deeper into the mountains' with a large braided stream, smaller U shape cuts happened ever now and then as I saw from the former glacier imprints…with mine being the closest to the grasslands but being at least two miles up I had to make a decision on how to eventually get down…I really didn't want to cut a tunnel exposed along the rock face but I also didn't want to rely on nydus worms as I couldn't find a geyser in the area for vespene…then I had a interesting idea pop into my mind…

Having my ultralisk begin to tunnel downwards at a slight angle I had it burrow for a better lack of word downwards until it would reach the base level to the grasslands, to counteract any problems I had it make a "twister" like tunnel, which at the ground level would allow a large tunnel to reach to the canyon wall of the former glacier valley.

Pleased with this idea I had five drones move from mining operations for minerals to removing extra rock for my ultralisks to continue its task uninterrupted…however this meant I had to move my infester and my queen back for forth between my mining tunnel and my Spiral Entrance but thankfully creep tumors ability to replicate itself at its most extreme edges would allow my creep carpet to expand and allow more ground to be covered by it, also to gather nuritents from the soil as well. However at this rate i would need three more nutirent pits to ensure my new hive cluster didnt fall apart on me.

Seeing that this project could take a day give or take I turned my attention to the newly formed hatchery with its three smaller breathing vents while the main one was more designed to hold a large crystal like a pylon, using my overlords to move one of the four Xel-Naga crystals I had it place around my hybrid to the top of the hatchery, its large claws at the vent holding it in place. Finished with my examination, I turned my attention to my first larva and had it cocoon into a drone, when it had hatched i noticed right away that its caprace was thinner then the rest of my drones and i meantally groaned.

_'Of course the evolution genes would lock up, without any sort of nnearby zerg hive clusters for my swarm to comunicate with on a pysonic level the gene's would eventually lock up, however it seems as if my original zerg from Braxis didnt suffer from this, this means ill have to rely on overlords to allow my minions inside the leviathan to awaken them...but with their limited numbers i better hurry yo build up my hive cluster to allow regain the evolutions lost...and perhapes even further them'_

with this in mind I turned my queen to the hatchery and had her spray it with her special enzymes that promoted extra larva, within the hour they had hatched and now I had 5 larva waiting, so in a matter of minutes I turned my first three into more drones and the other two into overlords with the remaining resources I had. After two hours my drones finally hatched from the hatchery, I then turned them into gathering duty, however the minerals oozed from the creep tumors were…poor in quality and resulting in 2 minerals or sometimes 3 minerals gathered each time, thinking on this I waited until I had 200 minerals waiting in storage, however this took at least an hour to gather all the minerals that had been oozed out from the tumors, and with more of them being spawned from around the area, so far there were 4 tumors each at the maximum edge of each other, giving my little area of the large glacier carving a good old fashion Zerg makeover, however it would take more time before the area become suitable for non-essential Zerg buildings and growth's to emerge or spawn.

* * *

><p>During this time I noticed my overlords seemed to take at least half a day to make, but considering their versatility and what they needed I knew it was worth the while.<p>

However during my examination I noticed a few key factors within the swarm, the original Zerg did not need vespene gas to evolve or make more units as the queen and the overlords suggest the Zerg before they encountered vespene gas were reliable enough to not need it, however it was the efficiency of the gas that made it so important, as its composition in its liquid form compacted allowed the Zerg to achieve evolutions at a much faster rate and at a even less cost allowing the Zerg to multiply at a frightening time, if I could find even a hint of the gas vents my zergs time for hatching would be reduced by half, however since im without the gas it easily showed how the reliance of one thing could be so damaging…

I found it humorous at the same time frustrating that I couldn't find a single vent, like on Zergus for the original Overmind who had to call the mighty leviathans to take them amongst the stars so that the Zerg could evolve and grow, I to had no real resource and had to make due with what I got, however i myself didnt even know if there was a species like the leviathans, and i wasnt about to take my own into space to find a single vespene geyser!

Noting that the day was coming to a close and I had a good stock of 648 minerals and the maximum 200 "gas" I could have from the psyonic energy stored I decided to wait until tomorrow to find Vespene gas or somthing similar, whichever comes frist.

As the next day rolled in and my Zerg began their daily chores I decided it was fine time for another few drones as my two overlords were done, thankfully my hatchery could be set to use certain build orders, with this in mind I put overlords as a primary concern and drones secondary.

When the first batch of 8 drones were done I set four of them for building purposes and the other 4 mineral collecting and mining duties. My ultralisks by this time had tunneled a large hole in the canyon wall and was making another while the queen switched from using her enzymes on the hatchery to a creep tumor inside the tunnel shaft.

With my four new drones I sent three to become evolution chambers and the last a spawning pool, which contained all the Zerg dna structures needed for warrior strains. With a plan set i turned to each of the evolution chambers with a specifice idea for each one.

One of them was dedicated for ranged attacks like acid and spines, another for Melee attacks like the claws and blades, and the final one For carapaces and defensive buildings. It was during this time I decided to send out my two hydralisk each accompanied by 6 zerglings apiece to scout out the land since the Spiral Entrance was done. When my scout party left for the grasslands and the forest I turned my attention to my flyers, I decided to send out my two corruptors with a escort of two mutalisk each to explode the outer parts of the mountains while my brood lord and two remaining mutalisk would keep a watchful eye on my overlords and my base, however i doubted anything would try to attack them with my leviathan keeping watch, and with it's mindset set on gauurd duty it wouldnt let any being not of zerg origin enter without permission.

Speaking of the Levithan, i had it start to slowly and carefully plant down Zerg eggs containing Tychus's old brood from Braxis, then pulling a few drones from mining I had them move the eggs into the tunnel to nurture the eggs over their period of time, however due to number of Zerg "I" had on Braxis, it would take a few weeks to get them all situated and enough overlords to control them.

If I could smile I would have from the fact I had enough Zerg to take care of almost any problem I was sure to encounter while waiting on the planet, all I needed was time.

* * *

><p>While the day was coming to a close I had been frustrated, as my roaches could be better served as extra cutters for my deforestation process or extra firepower for my patrols, thinking on the problem of getting new acid I turned my attention to the few places I knew could make it, with the roach warden I could have several veins of hardened creep slowly seep roach acid into the pool, and with two baneling nests nearby to also use the banelings acid.<p>

Taking this into consideration I turned 4 newly hatched drones into two roach wardens and two baneling nests as I waited, with the four structures in the making around the nutrient pool, I turned another 6 drones into spine crawlers to aid in the defenses of the base. And with a few hatched drones from the Tunnel, I tuned them into four spore crawlers situated in places where a undetectable unit or air forces could travel into…giving my new hive cluster a solid defenses against ground forces.

However as I had worked on my base, I felt a sensation from one of my two scout patrols, one of them had found something worth of interest.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter, sorry for the long wait but with schooling and all….

Once again I do not own starcratf 2 or war hammer….I only own a few units of my creation, also some characters are owned by Vex Master.

Now to war!  
>_<p>

(2000 years before The battle of Calderis, the beginning of dawn of war 2)

-Transmission: the Transport ship "Guiding Light" leaves the Calderis system with fresh recruits and immigrants on bound to Meridian to supply to young hive world with Its important Angel Forge, with these new workers and supplies the forge would've made excellent timing with its productions, going as far as 5 years ahead of schedule, however contact is lost with the ship….the fate of its human crew will never be known…

-End of Transmission.  
>_<p>

(Set 500 years before the dawn of war series)

The space around the edge of an uninhabited lush green world is suddenly wracked with the opening of a maw in the warp, and out of that maw large asteroids and a large ruined ship, wracked by grievous damage from what could only be the work of monstrous creatures of the warp had sundered its armour….

The crew that was still loyal to the immortal god emperor made haste to the escape pods and as well as much equipment the still working aircraft could hold. The mutated and insane blocked many paths but out of 10,000 crew members, at least 2,421 manage to escape the doomed ship with little over half their numbers eaten and sacrificed, the other half had turned to their insanity of the warp, becoming prey to its daemons.

The ship belching out its last cargo containing the still loyal servants of the emperor sigh in relief as the ship explodes with a force large enough to wipe out almost all remains of the chaos, yet one pod filled to the brim of the insane heads off away from the others, landing on a large island to the west of the massive continent, these insane survivors will one day be the marauding warriors of the west, constantly attack the coast raping, pillaging, and sacrificing in the name of the dark gods.

The numerous others would be capsules of many villages, eventually becoming lands ruled under a monarchy under the command of the descendents of the captain and his command crew, who would become his barons. The inquisition would be formed to keep the peace and insure that the forces of chaos do NOT get a foothold on the main land, it is lead by an ancient inquisitor lord who had commissioned the ship in a attempt to gain a bit of peace in his long life…it was through him that the church to the emperor in its puritan faith kept the populace alive in the troubled times.

The lands of the main continent are spread out to each of the 49 barons even, each the size of France, however due to the eventual petty squabbles sometimes the lands are taken and lost. The smallest and weakest of the barons are forced west towards the mountainous eastern parts of the continent, however that is not to say that the barons are themselves weak, for each of the barons and their lands are protected by large armies of men in medieval style weaponry, and further into the continent you go, the more plain's like it becomes, and at its center is where the king and his retinue reside within a massive city complex, easily the size of a small hive….however this massive castle is not without its pains of construction, as it had taken five centuries of construction and blessing each and every individual stone by the emperors church.

Massive quarries dot the landscape providing a strong defensive areas and choke points any and land bridges which could collapse at any moment! The only safe way would be either of the four grand paths that the king's ancestors had made, allow trade to flow to the city and out to the farthest reaches of the empire it had made. There is at times rebellions from power craving self proclaimed monarchs but each and every one is taken care of by either might or assassination of the emperors servants. Unknowingly to this planets people, a dangerous force more terrifying then the forces of chaos or the orc hordes that occasionally are found within forested regions in the south and north and mountainous areas along the coastlines and the few small key mountain quarries has landed…  
><strong><em>_<em>**

In the more forested regions closer to the mountain range in the eastern portion of the continent, a patrol of Zerg moves…Six zerglings and a hydralisk move with caution as they explore the region nearby the forests near the mountains. While exploring however the hydralisk takes the time to admire the view, the reason for this is because like the original Overmind I could be in every Zerg unit, however unlike the original Overmind who was stretched across billions of Zerg, I was part of a much smaller force, something I planed to correct once I had found a good source of vespene gas.

It is because of my once human mind that I could appreciate the view that the hydralisk had given me, while the old Overmind would not understand the more human emotion of appreciating the beauty of the mountains and would only see it as a place for more resources….and Kerrigan wouldn't give a damn about it in the first place with how inexperienced she was and how murderous she had become, and how closely she has tto looking at her own fate.

It is also the reason why I keep my patrols close enough for air support to be given in case of an emergency, because as of right now a spawning pool was on the way of creation as well as several defenses being erected along the base…which would make me more comfortable in allowing my Zerg to continue their operations even at night, as my paranoia makes me want to keep them close, perhaps later on when I finally find a good spot for vespene gas I could allow the leviathan to create groups of mutalisk and corrupters to patrol the airspace around my growing hive.

As my patrol got deeper and deeper into the woods a zerglings noticed a few odd scents in the wind…picking it up with the others of its kind it traced the smell in the southeastern portion of the forest, as the patrol moved towards the position of the scent the Zerg picked up a unique psyonic signature, one that they could recognized as something similar to their own!

I couldn't believe it, It had barely pricked my senses but it was there, a signature similar to that of Sarah Kerrigan's own unique psyonic signature…even now im pouring more and more attention to the patrol who had picked up the trace. It even had forced me to keep my other Zerg from investigating the signature…the only way that humans could be out so far was if there was some other colony ship that must have gotten lost…but then again I only truly knew what happened in the Koprulu sectors events….such a thing may be possible that they may have gained similar psyonic wave patterns but I didn't hold it high that this rare occurrence was just chance.

With this in mind I had my Zerg stay close to the trees and out of sight, and when they had arrived close to the signal what I saw through the eyes of the hydralisk perplexed me…a young child…how was a child this far out? But then again I knew I should've sent out the scouts ahead of time…I vowed to turn several overlords into overseers when I could help it.

Sneaking my Zerg closer to her I froze from what I had just heard….

"Hey its Gretchen humie!"  
>_<p>

Alena was scared, she wanted to go home but didn't know the way back, and she also wanted her daddy to come and get her as he knew allot about the forests. She didn't know if he had gotten back yet from getting timber with the other men yet and she couldn't find them.

She knew she would be scolded by Uncle Hargan again like the time she had knocked over her daddy's tools, but she saw it was worthwhile in a childish way that he wont be so angry if she got him jammed bread too. So with her little basket and some bread she had wandered out of the gates to the village while no one was looking. Her little blue dress that her daddy had said her mommy had made just for her when she got bigger fluttered in the small chilly winds in the old dark forest.

As she had gotten deeper and deeper within the forest it had turned from the nice pretty forest to an ugly unforgiving forest….she didn't realize that trees could get so big and scary!

While she was wandering fearful of what was going on she didn't notice three big green things come towards her until one of them had spoken.

"Hey it's a Gretchen humie!" cried out one of the three orcs, shorter then the others and heaving a large dagger like object in his hand

"Meh, iz already full of squig pie, let er go, that way we can follos her to other humies!" called out a lazy one with a large axe in its hand

"Awww common, wez hadn't had a good fight all day!" the third wined throwing his hands up in the air

"Oh sod off, how bout this! We take the humie…" the second orc began

"Yea?" came both orcs

"then wez put it in a cage…." the second continued

"Uh huh, uh huh!" came both exited replies

"And then we leave her there, then when the other humiez come we ambush them and get a fight!"

"He lost uz…." came the first one followed by a "yeah"

The second orc palmed his face then glared at the other two "just get that humie!"

The two gave a clumsy salute then turned and shouted as they charged at the tiny humie, all the while stumbling on some root or rock they forgot to see…while the second one just rolled his red eyes and walked towards the tiny humie, after all hummies that size get tired real fast…while he was wearing red and the tiny humie was wearing blue!

Alena's eyes widen as she saw two big green things charge at her, quickly turned she dropped her basket and started to run. As she ran she heard the two smaller big green things stumble and talk to each other in their weird voices, just as she neared a large tree with a good hiding spot under its weird looking branch she had tripped and hurt her ankle. As whimpered as she tried to crawl into the small space to hide from the big green things.

She really wanted her daddy right now!  
>_<p>

I was confused…how the hell are orcs here! At first pausing from the influx of information from Alex I was getting more and more unsure as what to do, as part of me wanted to save the child, and another wanted to wait for a more opportune moment, while the third was more content to watch until the precise moment to strike, and a fourth wanted me to slaughter them all! But each of them was unsure of what to make of them and concluded to two possiblities, the frist was that the warp portal had somehow ended up with me at the war hammer galaxy, which was somewhat far fetched untill my human memories showed me the possiblites of being reborn as a zerg…the other was that orcs are in the starcratf universe but hadn't been discovered yet….maybe not by the terrans or the zerg but perhaps by the protoss….

Watching the scene unfold, my hydralisk stuck it head out just a bit, enough to be mistaken as a gnarled tree branch at the distance, and with the fog in this old forest it would provide a good cover for the glowing orange eye my Zerg had. Watching the child and her pursuers come closer and closer to my underlings hiding spot I became more and more unsure of what to do….until the little girl as I now saw trip and fall near my hydralisk and crawl towards the space beneath its head.

As I saw through the zergs eye the child moving towards us, I came to a conclusion that I would live with. With the memories of Alex's sisters forming in my mind I allowed my hydralisk to set its own ambush…  
>_<p>

When the first orc that had finally reach Alena it tried to reach out and grab her from the hole underneath the weird tree branch, however it found itself missing an army as a large thing had come out of nowhere and struck it off, roaring in pain the orc stumbled back surprised from the attack.

When it had regained its bearings it saw a form coming from behind the tree near the little girl's hiding spot, a massive bug like lizard/snake with twin glowing eyes and three scythe like blades on its two arms, and a massive crest. The orc was confused having never seen this kind of bug before but quickly throwing it off the orc roared as he drew a large sword like blade from his back and tried to charge at the Zerg. The orc never made it two steps forward when the hydralisk unleashed its acid spines into the orcs body.

The Zerg acid is usually toxic to most humanoid species, with humans taking the worst damage while the protoss took less but were still heavily affected, the orc being what it was, one of the things that saved it from a immediate death as the spins dug into its chest near its heart. A second burst of spines finished it off.

The second orc to reach the hydralisk roared out with its war cry as it charged as the thing standing in their way for a good fight later on. It never saw the four zerglings that had unburied and charged into it, the first one had jumped onto its chest and the second barreled into its mid-section, a third jumped over its two brethren and lashed out at the orcs fearful face while the fourth dog piled onto the others to keep the orc pinned as their attack claws ripped the orc apart.

The third orc had frozen at what had transpired, trying to figure out how two of his boys had fallen so easily since their war band had gotten completely smashed from the other humie's in the south near the forests of the big clanz, their clan had been forced to move out from the bigger clanz that had taken their turf.

It never saw the two zerglings that had chomped down on his arms forcing the orc to his senses to cry out as they tried to keep him pinned down, this tactic was usually used against firebats when fighting terrans as their bulky armored forms usually gave them less mobility…and with the zerglings attack claws lashing out at the arms it usually rendered their weapon arms useless against the Zerg, such was this case here.

When the orc had realized his arms were now useless from trying to escaped the grasp of the zerglings it tried to kick them away from itself…never seeing the hydralisk draw near it.

When the hydralisk got to the orc and the orc finally realized something big as in front of it, the orc never stood a chance as the hydralisk descended onto the orc with brutal frenzy…the smoldering rage I had against attacking children (considering in Alex's human life he considered kids to be to true future and thus must be protected) and the fact the hydralisk natural tendency to unleash brutal sadistic frenzies against the enemies of the swarm literally tore the orc apart with a frenzy rampage.

When it was all said and done the orc now looked like a large pile of meat and sheared bones…the blood stains on the ground and across the carapace of the three zerg made them look red in the low glow of the darkened forest.  
>_<p>

Quickly coming to my senses I had the hydralisk turn to investigate the psyonic signature of the child, to my surprise she had fallen asleep! I figured that with being chased from the orcs she had panicked enough for her own powers to forcible awaken, going through the zerg dna memories and the protoss memories I had access to and some human dna memories from infested terrans my swarm had gotten a hold to, I concluded she had fallen into a healing psyonic trance, something that could take a entire day to heal from….while taking note of this I had sent off my remaining four zerglings from ripping the carcass of the orc apart and sent them on their patrol near the mountains…

The remaining three Zerg, well I had an idea…

Using their combined creep supply I had the three Zerg create a temporarily cocoon around themselves…needless to say I had my queen take a break and be picked up by my Yggdrasill (which I had finally found out what it had become) with a escort of my corrupter and a mutalisk, brought them to the location in an hour, the cocoon by that time was finished but would need a creep tumor to get the nutrients needed to allow it to combine all three Zerg into one being.

This was a dangerous gamble to be sure, but if what I suspect was true and the swarms own dna was mapped out correctly, I would have created a new type of Zerg, however due to my resources I probably could only do this one time…

I hoped it worked out alright!  
>_<p>

When night had finally fallen my queen had planted her creep tumor on the small patch of creep where the cocoon was stationed, its own carapace like shell would protect it and the pheromones that it excluded would keep any predator at bay for a time….I could have taken the child to my hive but yet, I stayed my zergs claws…unsure why I had sent back my brood members to the growing hive, with the spawning pool almost complete I would need more minerals and eventually a vespene geyser to truly grow strong.

Immediately a connection had formed in my mind, I could have almost smiled, it seemed that my zerg had found a dormant volcano, and what's even better several large vents of volcanic gas were being constantly sprayed out every 10 minutes, five or take it could erupt in five hundred years from now, but I planned to be away from the area by then. Quickly getting a group of drones there along with my queen to set up the Extractors, and with an old idea in my mind I had the queen connect them all with modified creep tumors, which had become creep gas pipelines, for ever two extractors they were connected to a single creep gas tumor, when they all connected together by another few gas pipelines, and then after several more tumors to which my queen was rapidly becoming exhausted I had finally gotten my "pipeline" to the main hive cluster, needless to say it had taken half the day to do so and my queen would need several days of resting which would put back my overlord and drone hatching time to another week…

Not particularly caring for the moment however I had become pleased to see the first bits of liquidated volcanic gases stat seeping into the main hive cluster.

Surprise echo through me as I felt the smallest traces of vespene gas also in the mix of the gases, even more pleased I knew that eventually the cocoon containing both my experiment and my hybrid body woul soon be finished, with the other first.  
>_<p>

Alena slowly began to wake up, confused for the moment she tried to move around only to find she was in a very tight spot, and a purplish thick slimy carpet was surrounding her, the tree had died during the night as she stared confused at her surroundings. Scared she eventually managed to get herself out of the small hole beneath where the old gnarled branch was but it was gone! Confused even more she turned around and saw only one body in the distance or what could have been a body, she flinched instantly as she smelled something bad in the air. Clutching her nose she turned and looked around untill she found a rather large egg like thing sitting near what used to be a tree…

Going up to it she slowly and carefully put her hand on it curious as to what it was. Only for the thing to begin pulsating and bulging.

With a soft cry she stumbled back as the thing bulged out and nearly exploded in thick slimy mess. Ooze of some origin spread around the ground while the once creep shell laid burst outwards. A large form the size of a hydralisk slowly uncurled itself from its prison.

The large form reveled itself to stand on four large legs, however on the ends of these legs were large spikes that could impale any who it stepped on, its "tail" curled slightly behind it with six more smaller spikes most likely used to attack those that try to hit it from behind. Its body rearing upwards from its center of gravity much like a hydralisk, also its back resembled one with a difference that it had 5 large spikes coming out of the top and four "wings" were short and looked more suited for short jumps across large gaps or up steep cliff sides. Its main armament was two large blade-like scythe claws on the end of two flexible arms. The "head of the creature had a long large horn at least three feet in length, thin and blade like the horn looked able to impale a man in the heart and rip him apart.

Its maw was lined with large sharp teeth and had three oversized teeth on the bottom jaw. Indicating an ability to open its jaws wider then you would expect.

Proud of my creation I had created a miniature version of a brutalisk, a highly intelligent and deadly Zerg beast, however my version of it would allow it to become a fast attack creature, much like the terrans reapers. However it would take more time and study of how the creature did outside the hive cluster, so I decided for the moment to allow it to follow the child, while still bound to my will. Hwoever it would need a new name…perhaps a brutaling?  
>_<p>

Alena was confused once more, a large bug -thing had hatched from its egg and was staring (at least she thought it was, it didn't have an eye that she could see) at her like it was studying her. While she took in its deadly appear she saw it was pretty wet…realizing how cold it was she thought she could do a nice thing for it while she thought of a way to get out of trouble that her daddy would most likely put her in. he might even stop telling stories for a week!

Snapping out of her thoughts she took a small handkerchief from her dress pocket and stared to walk closely to the miniature brutaling, it lowered its head at her breathing harshly at her for a few moments…before allowing her to slowly clean its head off, once she had gotten part of the head clean she wondered what it would be like when she petted it.

When she tried out of childish curiously the bug thing began purring like a kitty! Maybe she could get daddy to let her keep it if she gave him the super secret pout that almost always got her out of trouble (the small bits of it, it didn't work all the time)

With this tought in mind she tried to think of a way to get back home, visualizing it in her mind she didn't realize she had practically told the miniature brutaling where she had lived.

With a harsh grunt the brutaling turned sideways and lowered itself to the ground a bit. Getting the message the little girl climbed on the tail of the brutaling she screamed as it began to take off at a fast pace that she didn't realized something that big could do.

As it raced through the forest with a destination in mind Alena couldn't help but scream and smile in delight that only a child could do.

After a few hours of playing in some fields that they had passed by Alena remembered that her daddy might be looking for her, so with her new pet in tow she eventually began to find her way back to the village.

A mile out of the small village near the forest a group of men were desprately searching for signs of the little girl.

"How did she get so far from the village?" a man called out with fear and desperation in his voice

"Don't worry Elric, well find her" a second man spoke with a calming tone to it, but it still held a bit of frustration in it.

"Hey what's that over there?" another called as the ten man search party turned to see a large creature nearly run into them, keeping out of their sight a bit and away from the weapons they held the creature regarded them for a moment, before turning sideways to show a sleepy Alena to the group. The group nervous as they were feared for her and began to try and figure out a way to get her away from the monster in front of them until Elric stopped the as he saw the creature lean its head down to Alena's level and allow her to pet the side of its head as she got off of it.

"Alena!" the man called as the girl turned rapidly and shouted to her father, she ran over and hugged him as he whispered to her in a weak hoarse voice that spoke with worry and relief "where have you been! Icve been worried about you!"

Alena with a small kiss to her daddy's cheek backed up a step and began her little story.

"I was going to get you a picnic basket with jam bread daddy, but then I got lost and saw big scary goblins! Then the goblins tried to catch me but then after ri ran and hid I felt really tired and a big caterpillar thing began to crawl out. When I woke up I saw the big goblins almost all gone and lots of goopy stuff on the ground, after I looked around I saw a big egg and then buggy came out of it! He purrs like a kitty when I pet him and goes fast like a vexan! He also hissed at some big buggies that we came across and they ran away like the doggies we saw at the festival! Can I keep him please?" Alena told in a pleading tone at the end.

Bewildered the men looked at each other trying to make sense of things. But a large man with a sword at his waist knelt down next to Alena and Elric.

"Alena" he began as she looked at him before smiling at him.

"Uncle Hargan!" she beamed

"Alena, what did these "Big Goblins" look like?" he asked worriedly

Alena paused for a moment trying to remember, "well they were big with red eyes, they spoke funny and carried a really big knives, and also they liked to fight I think."

The group of men flinched at the description, which only could be the description of orcs, which were highly uncommon in the lands of the west as the forests around here didn't have the big dangerous prey that orcs sought but also it was far away from the infested forest in the south that teemed with those dreaded creatures.

Alena wary of Hargen's grim look as any child thought she was in trouble until he gave her a kind smile

"Its alright Alena, now tell me, was that bug was it? Did it save you? And it didn't hurt you at all?" he asked

She shook her head with a happy smile "no uncle it came out of the egg, it looks smart and I think it likes me, as it really likes to to be pet like a kitty and is like that funny dressed man doggies who growled at anything that looked at him funny. Can I keep him please? Ill get him food and water and I'll play with him and read him bed time stories and take him for walks and teach him not to do business in the house and to not touch daddy's tools and to…"

Elric cut her off before she continued on rambling, "alright you can keep him, as long as he behaves alright" he said exhaustedly, while looking at the large creature with a wary distrust while it began self sharpening its two large claw blades….it turned its head towards the group again and let out a long yawn that showed its very sharp and very deadly teeth in its maw.

The group of men looked very unsure of what to do, buit after a small group meeting it was decided that they would keep an eye on the creature and that Elric was responsible if it did anything wrong in the village.  
>_<p>

_**Zerg unit detected-**_

_**Bio signature- Brutalisk relation**_

_**Dna- 56% zerglings adaptation, 44% hydralisk adaptation, warning-unstable mutations found, creature may have ability to mutate new abilities in the future….**_

_**Abilities-leap,**_

_**Speed-4.5**_

_**Damage-8 x2attacks WS-0.75 (adrenaline glands allows for .6 attack speed)**_

_**Armour-2**_

_**100HP/0PP (for now)**_

_**Name-Brutaling, **_

_**Description- a new breed of brutalisk, mainly built for fast hard raids, standard form allows rapid movement and its claw feet allows for quick durable traction even on slick slopes normally impassable to other beings, also has shown ability to "glide" to locations and to become airborne for short times. Hieght is the same as a stanard hydralisk while its two main armaments its mono-scythe claws are as long as 6 to 7 feet long. And are sharp enough to cut through heavy armored with ease **_


	4. on hold

**Read Me:**

**This some stories im putting on hold, others ill delete because ive lost my drive, but don't worry, overlord maelstrom will be redone as I reread it, and well it could be allot better. Still ill be deleting half my stories, the others will be on hold so I can concentrate with two different stories Im coming up with, thank you all for reading so far.**

**If you haven't read then I don't blame you, some of these were written years ago, and definitely either need a overhaul or just be plain deleted.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
